The Guy and The Girl
by Lady Amber Emerald
Summary: Takumi stopped laughing, slowly lowering his head until he was inches from hers, "Perverted idiot? You don't even know me, yet you're already criticizing me." Misaki's eyes widened, "What- no... It's because I already know how guys like you are like." she said crossing her arms. Takumi raised a brow, "And what kind of guy exactly do you think I am?" he asked her amused.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys I'm back. I kind of took a long break because I just had so much on my plate, I could barely even read fanfictions. Anyway, I am done with the first chapter of the new story. First things first, this is not fluff. Yet. So far, it is more of comedy. But no worries, it shall come. Second, I am not really sure about which fanfiction to update next. FMG or another chapter for this one. Please comment and review for suggestions. Finally, please enjoy this chapter guys! Presenting The Guy and The Girl!

All rights reserved for Hiro Fujiwara!

Chapter one: The Guy with a Suit and Tie … Oh and the Hot-Headed Girl

6:00 pm

"Hey Tora are you gonna head down there?" he asked.

Tora shook his head as he arranged his tie around his neck, "Not today, I'm heading home" he smirked and looked at Takumi, "You know, saying that makes me miss those bachelor days..."

Takumi laughed, "Yeah well, I kind of wish I could settle down, too, but so far, no woman has catched my eye."

Tora nudge him, "But you have catched every woman's eye."

Takumi smiled, "I know, it gets annoying sometimes, but you know.." he stopped putting his papers in his suitcase, "As a man... I kind of like it."

Tora laughed and shook his head, "I don't blame you, Walker. But, you. Should find a girl. Come on, you're a young 23 year old! Any girl would kill to be in bed with you. And not just those flings you have every so often, but like every night."

Takumi locked his case up, grabbed it, and went up to Tora and patted him on the back, "Not today."

"Well fine, but on the other hand, being a married man is not that bad. I'm a lucky man to have Chiyo, even if it wasn't that easy to win her."

"See, that proves my point," Takumi said as he and Tora stepped out of their office and headed to the main lobby, "Too much work that I'm not willing to go through. I'm heading to a club. You sure you're not going?"

Tora shook his head, "Too old."

Takumi chuckled and nodded. They both went their separate ways as Takumi unlocked his Lamborghini. He put his case on the seat next to him and brushed off his suit.

"Hmm, who goes to a club in a suit?" he mused out loud.

The Lamborghini roared to life and Takumi headed on his way.

* * *

6:00 pm

"You got this, guys!" Misaki shouted, "On three!"

"ONE, TWO, THREE, JAGUARS!" the team said as they ran back into the game.

Misaki was sweating like a madman. As the school basketball coach, she trained her team everyday. Seika Jaguars were dominating this year. But of course, it was not your everyday boys-basketball season.

"What? Is that.." someone murmured.

"Yeah, look at those legs.."

"She's gorgeous!"

"She's my girlfriend!" a guy yelled from the bleachers.

The usual cat-calling had started.

"Ugh," a blonde athlete shook her head while dribbling to the basket.

Sakura Hanazono, a basketball prodigy, tried-out for boys basketball. All the boys laughed when it happened, but the next day, the list was posted with Sakura's name on top. Misaki believed that girls were just as strong as boys and were capable of playing basketball with boys. It was legal anyway.

I mean, with a hot-headed coach like her, who'd say a word against her?

A certain someone shot dark looks at every guy in the gym. The majority of the yelling and whistling stopped. The rest… well, they'll be dealt with later.

"Stop standing there, Kuuga and get the damn ball!," Misaki yelled at the blonde haired boy who was about to punch some random player for staring at "his" girl.

Pfft, not even.

The ref's whistle blew and the whole audience looked at the last 10 minutes of the game. The Miyabigaoka High point-guard had the ball and with swift and precise motion dribbled through the team. He was about to dunk when a hand slapped the ball away.

"I'm so sorry superstar, but I'm afraid I'll have to take that ball away from you!" Sakura said as she smiled sweetly at the dumbfounded guy who fell face-first onto the hard gym floor. Luckily, Sakura was a natural at basketball. Every aspect of it.

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!

The Seika crowd went wild as the Seika boys-basketball star scored points after points. The basketball-chick was loved by everyone. From the Seika side, of course. The Miyabigaoka side was fuming with humiliation.

A piercing whistle was heard throughout the gym, signaling the end of the game, as the Jaguars celebrated by running toward Misaki.

"You guys destroyed them!" Misaki said hi-fiving everyone.

"How was I, Coach?" Sakura said wiping her forehead with a towel.

"Sakura, you don't need to ask me! You were the bomb!"

"Yeah, you were." Kuuga said with a sweet smile.

Sakura blushed but her smile grew bigger than ever.

Cause you know, she joined basketball because of her talent. And of course, there was also a certain someone.

Actually, the feelings were mutual. But they didn't know that.

"So Coach, are you staying for the pizza party? It's to celebrate the victory... It's also gonna get crazy." Kuuga said winking at Misaki. At this, Sakura frowned and knocked Kuuga upside his head. Misaki couldn't help but laugh.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kuuga said rubbing his head and pouting.

"For being a dense idiot! So," Sakura said turning her head towards her beloved Coach, "Are you staying for the party?"

Misaki shook her head sadly, "Sorry, but I have something to do after. It's something I promised."

Sakura pouted and exclaimed, "But you're the Coach! You deserve this party more than anyone!"

Kuuga nodded and added, "I was really looking forward to spending time with you!"

It was Misaki's turn to frown and hit him upside the head.

"Ow! You girls are crazy! Who understands women?" he said while holding his head.

Sakura smirked, "You asked for that."

"Uh-huh," Misaki said agreeing.

Kuuga rolled his eyes, "Anyway, if you're not going, I'm outta here. Oh, and Sakura see you tomorrow."

Sakura did a little wave, "See you tomorrow…" she said gazing at her crush leaving.

Misaki raised a brow. She patted her player's head and said, "Well, eat lots of pizza for me and enjoy yourself, please. I'll stay for the next party, I promise. And knowing you, our next victory isn't so far away," she said winking at her 16 year old player.

Sakura was left sighing dreamily, "Hmmmm.. If only Kuuga were as charming as Coach…"

* * *

7:52 pm

"So tell me again why I promised you guys this?" an annoyed voice asked.

After coming home from the basketball game, Misaki showered and was surprised to find her two best friends sitting in her living room ready to torture her.

"Because you lost the bet that Erika couldn't sleep with four men in a single day."Honoka said while adjusting Misaki's tightly fitting dress.

"Oh right," Misaki cringed.

"I. Will never do that again," Erika agreed, pausing, "Three strange men is enough."

Misaki smacked her forehead.

"Anyway, I think Misaki is done." Honoka said admiring her masterpiece.

"You look hot, sister!" Erika said eyeing her friend.

Misaki had her ebony black hair in waves all the way to where her elbows were. Her face makeup (she didn't need a lot of it) was flawless, her smokey eye makeup made her amber eyes pop up in the most dazzling way, and she wore light pink lipstick. She also wore a fitted dress that went mid-thigh. It was black with dark blue-sequences, which outlined her amazing figure. Misaki fought to wear the shortest high-heels that Honoka had brought, which were 3-inch heels. To finish the look, Erika had given her a cute raven-black clutch with a small bow. In all, she looked knock-out gorgeous.

"Oh my god," Honoka smiled, "We should go to the club more often."

Misaki rolled her eyes, "Hell no. Ugh, can I wear flats instead?"

"No!" her friends said in sync.

"Well let's go! It's like 8 pm" Erika said with excitement. She had a purple dress which hugged her body beautifully, which, to Misa's dismay, went right below her butt. She wore deep eyeliner and rosy blush along with her curly russet-colored hair pulled up in a high-ponytail. She had on a deep red lipstick and wore 5-inch heels that showed her toe and a matching purple purse. Honoka, on the other hand, wore a baby-pink dress that went mid-thigh. Her back was exposed and had 4-inch pink heels to match her dress. She wore no makeup except for her deep pink lipstick and had her hair up in a bun. Dang, these girls were killing it.

They headed out of the apartment and went straight to the elevator. They were not about to do stairs. Fracturing their heels was not in their agenda.

They got into Erika's red Mercedes. It was kind of hard for Erika to go inside without her dress sliding up.

"Hey maybe this dress wasn't such a good idea," she murmured as she got behind the wheel and started the car.

"You telling me," Honoka remarked.

"It's fine." Misaki assured Erika while shaking her head at Honoka.

"So, how is it with Kaitu, Honoka? Is it going well?" Erika casually said.

"Don't even get me started. Point is, we didn't last!" she answered with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Oh," Erika smirked, "Was he a letdown?"

"Totally," she rolled her eyes. "It's getting annoying now. Not finding anyone."

"It's just 'cause you have really high standards." Erika stated.

"No it's just because you have really low standards." Honoka remarked.

"That's not true!"

"It kind of is," Misaki intervened, "I mean, we wouldn't be here, going to the club if you would have lost that bet."

"You should loosen up a bit, Misa," Honoka said shaking her shoulders, "The only reason that I'm grateful that Erika won the bet, is that we got to see you looking like a regular 22 year old woman having fun. I mean it's fine if you do it once in while. What's so wrong with that? I mean I know we're teachers and all, but we're also women!"

Misaki shrugged, "I guess you're right."

"Of course she's right! This biology teacher wants to have fun!" Erika exclaimed.

"So does this Spanish teacher!" exclaimed Honoka.

"Not this AP history teacher.." whispered Misaki.

"Alright, guys. No regrets tonight. I have a good feeling about this club." Erika said parking the car.

Misaki shivered in her dress, Honoka fixed her bangs, and Erika took a quick selfie and put it on her Snapchat.

They got off the car, and Misa started sweating bullets.

"Oh my god, relax. This isn't my first time at a club. It's gonna work out. It's fine. I'm not nervous." she told herself with each step.

"Get ready girls to have the time of our lives!" Honoka said anxiously.

"We're here?!" Misa said looking up with a horrified facial expression.

"Geez, Misa! It's not that big of a deal." Erika said squeezing her shoulders and opening the door.

As they went in, they were welcomed by loud upbeat music, flashing lights, and many guys eyeing the girls.

"Okay, here's the plan," Erika whispered to them as they walked deeper within the crowd of people, "We dance, meet hot guys, and drink all night!"

"Agreed," Honoka said smiling. Then they looked at Misaki frozen on the spot.

"Agreed," she squeaked.

"Yes!" her friends squealed. They then decide to go their separate ways, much to Misaki's horror, and she was left alone to deal with all the guys whose eyes were roaming all over her.

"God help me.." she whispered. Now there were many guys roaming around her and Misaki felt really scared.

Instinctively, she backed up. But stopped when she collided against someone's chest. She quickly turned around and held on, to keep her from falling.

Oof!

* * *

Takumi was having a good time. He had already gotten 52 girls phone numbers, face-timed Tora when he was dancing with his ex, and to make it better, had all of his drinks paid for from the club's owner's daughter.

He was certainly having a good time.

Up to a certain point.

He was walking towards some two girls who were eyeing him for about 15 minutes. He had decided he had tortured them for enough time, and would give them the pleasure of talking to them, maybe make 52 into 54. But was interrupted when someone bumped into him… and felt small hands grip his suit.

Oof!

He looked down to see who had hit him, and he stopped breathing. For a split second, he swore he was looking at the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. She was startled and her beautiful amber eyes showed it all. She was clutching his shirt and her her lips were slightly open.

"Are you okay?" he asked her with a charming smile. She was a pretty one.

But unexpectedly, he did not get the reaction that most women would give to the Usui Takumi Walker.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine…" she said uncomfortably, not looking straight at him, as she pushed him away.

He raised a fine brow, she.. wasn't.. swayed? Hell, she didn't even glance up at him!

Misaki scowled, that pretty boy face said it all. With striking blonde hair and emerald eyes, she was sure he was just another one of those players. Of course, just like always, they gave her that dumbfounded look.

Like what, did you expect me to bow at your presence or peel grapes for you?

He was just another one of those rich men who thought the world revolved around them. Noticing his expensive silk Armani business suit, she smirked.

Only these men would come to these places… in a suit and tie. To show their wealth, no doubt about it.

With these thoughts in her head, she turned her heels, and started walking away.

Woah, woah, woah, slow your horses. Takumi's smile melted right off his face as he saw the raven-haired beauty turn away from him. Instinctively, he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

Misaki turned her head, and narrowed her eyes.

Takumi looked down to see his hand gripping her arm tightly and immediately released it.

"I'm really sorry." he said bewildered by his own actions.

Misaki nodded her head slowly, "It's..fine." She immediately started to walk off again.

"Wait! Hey, hey, hey... Please stop." he said catching up to the alluring woman.

Misa finally stopped, annoyed, she answered, "What do you want?" she instinctively had her guard up.

Takumi laughed watching this mysterious girl's expression go from quite annoyed, to troubled, confused, to finally, head-strong and guarded.

Misaki turned beet red, "What are you laughing at, you perverted idiot!"

Takumi stopped laughing, slowly lowering his head until he was inches from hers, "Perverted idiot? You don't even know me, yet you're already criticizing me."

Misaki widened her eyes, "What- no... It's because I already know how guys like you are." she said crossing her arms.

Takumi raised a brow, "And what kind of guy exactly do you think I am?" he asked her amused.

Misaki huffed, "Well that's quite easy. Your ego-centric, rude, snobby, rich... and a womanizer," she said smirking when Takumi fell silent, "Am I right, or am I right?"

Takumi's mouth turned upwards, "You're not wrong," he said as Misaki looked at him satisfied, "but you're also not right." he said watching her expression falter.

Misaki looked beaten, "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

Takumi clicked his tongue, "You don't know everything, darling."

Misaki was about to straight out kick him in the crotch, "Darling?" she asked through gritted teeth, never once leaving her murderous gaze from him.

Takumi gave her an award-winning smile, "Darling." he repeated, daringly.

"That's it, you-" she said throwing a punch at him, but was stunned when a hand caught it.

Takumi clicked his tongue disapprovingly, holding the fist, "That's not very feminine of you."

He grabbed her hand gently and kissed the top of it.

Misaki immediately pulled away, mystified, with burning heat adorning her cheeks.

Takumi laughed once more, "Do not resort to violence. Although your expressions are quite the entertainment." he said watching her face.

Misa had had enough of this. "Why not? Scared of me beating the crap out of you?"

Takumi wince at that, "Mmmhh, not really." he said mockingly, "I could take you right here and right now…" he said showing his pearly white teeth.

Misaki blushed at the said comment, nonetheless, she didn't back off. "I'd gladly comply."

His smile wavered, "Erm, come again?"

Misaki snickered, "Yeah, I would. An arm-wrestle, me and you. Right now."

Because his manly pride will burn down once I beat him.

Takumi scoffed, "Hah, you think I would lose?"

Misaki narrowed her eyes, "I'll beat you."

Takumi carelessly shrugged and walked to the nearest table, Misaki following suite.

Sitting down on a chair, he still towered above the girl who was kind of leaning against the table, not wanting to let her guard down.

He instantly wrapped his hand around her own, making Misaki blush a deep scarlet, while Takumi just stared at the hot-headed girl as she shifted their hand position to a more comfortable one.

"Ready," she announced confidently. She looked at him, and to her disbelief, he was staring right at her. She couldn't help but look straight into his gorgeous pool of green eyes. She could almost swear he was hypnotizing her into doing that. She shook her head.

Takumi smiled inwardly as he started to lean his hand, that Misaki's eyes widened with fear of losing. In his big hands, he could feel her soft and warm ones vibrate with strength.

"Woah," he asked surprised, "Do you work out?"

"In a way," she replied thinking of her job as the high school basketball coach.

Takumi nodded slowly impressed, "That's cool. But still no match for me," he said as he slowly placed her hand on the table. Winning the game.

Misaki pouted, "That's not fair! You distracted me with your gorgeous eyes!"

Oops. I did not just say that, did I?

She turned to see a grinning man, "So you think I have gorgeous eyes?"

She shook her head violently, "That just slipped out! I swear- I didn't mean it! I-"

She stopped when she heard his deep laughter. It was the most alluring sound she had ever heard. Damn him.

"It's fine. Actually, I think you're quite-" Takumi was interrupted by a beeping noise.

Misaki awkwardly pulled out her phone, "Hello?"

She was answered by a desperate Honoka, "Misa! We need to get out of here! Erika is dead drunk, she doesn't know what she's doing! Come on, we're waiting by the entrance! Well, I am anyways, she's... I don't know what she's doing.."

Well, that sounded urgent.

Misaki ended the call and faced the man who was waiting patiently in front of her.

"Gotta go?" he asked.

"Drunk friend."

He chuckled, "Gotcha."

He smiled at her, " This meeting was quite… stimulating…"

Misaki blushed and didn't meet his eye, "I.. I hope to…. see… you again…" she choked out. She actually had a decent conversation with this man.

He raised a brow and smiled once more, "Do you?" he asked her teasingly.

She turned red and narrowed her eyes, "Nevermind! I hope we never see each other. Actually, I hope that not even our afterlife souls encounter! Ever. Again. Perverted idiot…" she murmured.

He chuckled deeply again. Then, he grabbed her small hand once more, and kissed it.

"Thank you for this wonderful night." he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hmph," she said as she turned around to leave, smiling inwardly, and kind of hating herself for doing so.

Takumi was left watching her beautiful retreating silhouette. He looked around to see every woman's eyes on him. What was kind of weird, was that somehow, he didn't feel a single interest in talking to them… and he was gonna erase a lot of contacts tonight.

Who was that interesting girl?

He let out a breath, "I didn't even get to know her name."

Nevertheless, his smile never left his face that night.

* * *

"25 more suicides!" Misaki yelled at her team.

"Awww," everyone whined.

"Coach!" Sakura said with puffy cheeks, "We already did 15 laps around the whole school! We don't usually do this much running! And anyways, I'm tired!"

Misaki looked at her, oh right.

"Well fine, but I guess 5 more suicides won't hurt you guys. And I need to prepare you guys for the next game. The other team is ruthless, they will not stop. You guys, this is for your own good!"

Kuuga rolled his eyes annoyed, "That's a lie! You've been spacing out the whole day and you've just yelled out a bunch of exercises. For 45 fricking minutes!"

Misaki blinked, "What?"

Kuuga rolled his eyes again, "See? That just proves my point! Actually, practice is about done!"

Misaki blinked once again, "Oh yeah, you guys are dismissed.." she mumbled.

Everyone cheered, and started to head to the locker rooms.

Sakura walked up to her beloved Coach, "Is everything alright Coach? You seem to always be in thought."

Misaki ruffled her player's bangs and smiled, "I'm fine, just a bit tired. That's all."

Sakura looked unconvinced, "Fine, but if ever need me, I'll always be ready to listen to you!"

Misaki smiled, "I know I can always count on you, Sakura. Now go get changed. See you tomorrow."

Sakura smiled and waved at her. Obliging, she took a shower, changed her clothes, and headed out of the school.

At the front door, she was greeted by the lovely presence of her all-time crush.

Kuuga looked at her annoyed, "I've been waiting here for 20 minutes. What takes you so long?"

Sakura smiled and hopped on her bike, "I had a conversation with Coach. Nothing much, though. Now hurry up cause we're already late! Boss is gonna be so mad!"

They rode their bikes, and headed to their part-time job. After basketball practice, they both worked at the same place. That was where Sakura had developed feelings for her co-worker, Kuuga. She always enjoyed their bike-ride, but these past few weeks, they have been coming late to work, due to long practice hours. And their Boss wasn't so happy.

They arrived at their workplace and were greeted by an unpleasant sight.

Usui Takumi Walker was leaning at the receptionist desk. Which was a rare sight, considering that he was always in his office. 24/7. But it was his pissed-off demeanor that made Sakura tremble and Kuuga a bit nervous.

"So this is your 14th time being late?" he asked in a deep and intimidating voice.

"Well it's because we had stuff to do," Kuuga replied.

"Stuff to do.." he repeated looking blankly around the corporation.

"Yeah," Sakura said as nicely as she could, "We had our basketball practice."

Now that, caught his attention, as those deep emerald eyes burned right through them.

"Basketball?"

"Yeah" they answered.

For a moment, both students could almost swear his eyes lit up.

For a moment.

"Well, I'll need to talk to your school coach about your practice hours getting in the way of work. What's his name?" he asked.

"His?" Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Our coach is a girl."

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, my mistake. What's her name?"

"Ayuzawa Misaki, Mr. Walker." Kuuga answered.

Takumi's eyes filled with curiosity. "Do you guys have practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Sakura answered.

"I'll be there." he said and turned around heading back to his office.

Kuuga and Sakura stared at each other for a moment, until Kuuga broke the silence.

"What just happened?"

Okay, so there it is. Please tell me what you think about it. If you guys don't know, suicides are a kind of exercise that a lot of athletes do, especially basketball players. Anyway, please comment and if you guys have any questions, feel free to PM me. As you guys know, please Review Favorite and Follow! See you soon, guys!

-Lady A & E


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Please do not skip!**

 **Okay guys I'm back! I feel like these two months have been the most stressing months of my life! With applications, exam finals, and sports, I was just a mess. I'm sorry I updated so late. I will do better, now that these two months are over. I feel like this has happened for many authors in the archive, so guys, I get it.**

 **I decided to update The Guy and The Girl first. I will update Forever My Guilt next, soon as well.**

 **So I made Misaki and the rest of the teachers 22 years old in the first chapter, and I thought about it some more, and decided they weren't. She, and the rest of the teachers are 25 years old. Sorry for the sudden change, guys. I know there was also a bit of confusion in chapter 1, so I'll try my best to explain. Misaki is a teacher as well as the basketball coach, just to clarify. Sakura is her student and is part of the team as well. Okay, whooh, sorry for all that information.**

 **Now, here is chapter two. :)**

Chapter 2: The Guy with a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino and the Girl with a Demonic Attitude

 _6:04 am_

Suzuna softly called from upstairs, "Nee-san! Do you know where my pair of heels are? You know, the pretty and expensive ones I hate?"

Misaki inwardly smirked as she poured herself another cup of apple juice.

 _It was to be expected, of course. What Ayuzawa likes to wear expensive stuff?_

She took a last bite of the delicious omelette her sister had prepared, got up from her chair, and hurried upstairs.

"Yes, I do. They're like, in that one corner… Actually let me get them for you." Misaki entered Suzuna's room and went into the tight closet. Grabbing the pair of heels, she turned around and handed them to her sister. Suzuna smiled gently and thanked her sister.

"Thanks, Nee-san. I can't believe you have to wear these clothes to make a good impression in a job interview." Suzuna tugged at her tight business skirt uncomfortably.

Misaki chuckled, "Suzuna, you will totally get the job. Don't let your appearance get in the way. It'll just be for the morning. I believe in you, sis."

Suzuna nodded slightly and looked at Misaki. Suddenly a flash of regret appeared on her face, "Oh no Nee-san, I shouldn't have made you go into that wretched closet. Your shirt.."

Misaki looked down to see that a thread came loose in her shirt and had started to make a small hole. She waved it off and told Suzuna to not worry about it.

"Suzu, just think about your interview. I will be home after basketball practice. Umm, do you know if we need anything from the store?"

Suzuna shook her head, "No we're good."

Misaki smiled brightly, "Well then. Are you ready?"

Suzuna shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed her bag, "Okay then, I'll see you later, Nee-san."

Suzuna hugged her really quickly and continued to walk downstairs. Misaki crossed her fingers and sighed.

Ever since their mom had died when she finished high school, Misaki took on the responsibility of taking care of her sister. Misaki knew she could not attend the university she had originally planned to attend abroad, even with the scholarship she had earned. Misaki would never let Suzuna struggle on her own. Instead, she focused on supporting Suzuna with _her_ university. Suzuna got accepted at Tokyo U on a scholarship, and Misaki decided to help her with as much as she could. She decided to attend a small college nearby, until she had the sufficient requirements to become a teacher. Misaki, being the intelligent girl she was, didn't need much teaching and soon learned that she was a natural teacher herself. With the money she earned, they had enough money for rent and food.

Misaki quickly changed her shirt and went back downstairs to finish her breakfast.

It was now her turn to start the day.

* * *

"Takumi! Takumi! Takumi!" a sing-song voice filled the CEO of Walker Corps' office.

"Oh god," Takumi groaned in annoyance. He placed his hands off his laptop's keyboard and faced the beautiful blonde girl that had entered his room.

Maria pouted, "Why, aren't _you_ glad to see your personal secretary. Hmph, you should learn to appreciate all my efforts, little cousin."

Takumi snorted, "If all your _efforts_ mean doing a task here and there, and flirting with all my other assistants and business partners, then yes, I _do not_ appreciate them."

Maria sighed, "Well then. I was just going to tell you that I personally arranged a meeting between Adagaki Industries and Walker Corporation. As well as chosen the most eligible candidates to start off the job interviews. Oh, and here is your Venti Vanilla Bean Frappuccino."

Takumi blinked, "Umm, you can place it right there. Maria, are you doing this because you feel guilty that you're leaving?"

"Oh you always were a smart one. You caught me!" she said holding her hands up in surrender.

Takumi laughed, "I thought so. Honestly, you really want to join the fashion industry, so I won't stop you. That's why we're holding the interviews; to find your replacement. Anyway, just hold it on the Venti. A Grande would've been fine."

Maria smirked, "Oh little cousin, you are _so not_ escaping from my grip yet. I am still accompanying you to the annual gala event, remember?"

Takumi ran a hand through his hair, "Well how can I forget? Igarashi has been nagging and nagging me to assist it this year. He went ballistic when I finally agreed."

"Of course he did. Now, I believe the applicants are ready," she said as she checked her watch.

Takumi nodded absently, "Yes, yes. Let the first one in, if you may."

Maria smiled, "But of course, Takumi!" She started skipping along toward the door. She opened it until she was stopped by a deep voice.

"But please refrain from asking the applicants for their number beforehand." Takumi said knowingly.

Maria pouted, "You always ruin the fun…"

Takumi scoffed, "You just never know when to get serious."

Maria smiled, then turned her head as she winked and said, "Oh, I _know_ what it is to get _serious_."

She dodged a book that was thrown at her, and stuck her tongue out childishly as she closed the door.

Takumi groaned once more.

 _Maria was truly impossible._

"Hi, may I come in?" a soft voice spoke from the door, a few moments later. Takumi looked up from his work. A surprised expression covered his handsome features.

Standing there, stood a girl who looked quite familiar. She had the same features as the mysterious girl from last night. Except for the gentleness radiating all over her. Unlike the applicant, the girl from the club had a fierce and powerful aura to her. This made Takumi smirk a bit, but he quickly fixed his composure.

"Hello," he said walking over to her and shaking her hand firmly, "I am the CEO of Walker Corps, Usui Takumi Walker. What is your name?"

Suzuna, remembering Misaki's advice, locked gazes with the CEO and firmly shook his hand as well, "My name is Ayuzawa Suzuna."

This made Takumi raise in eyebrow.

 _Ayuzawa?_

 _That name again. Why did that name ring a bell?_

Takumi managed a smile, "Let us begin, then."

* * *

Kuuga looked at the clock.

 _3:07 pm_

He grinned and adjusted his glasses, which he only used during school.

"Only 3 minutes to go, and I'll be out of hell- I mean history," he murmured as he feigned listening to Ms. Ayuzawa teach about WWII.

Eyes narrowed, and a knowing smirk, Misaki stopped talking for a moment. "Class will end as soon as someone rephrases the class lesson today. No, you know what, no. Someone will just have to answer a simple question." Misaki said.

Kuuga hummed and drummed on his desk, only stopping when a shadow fell above him. Misaki tipped her head smiling, and Kuuga could've sworn she looked like a demon about to capture a soul. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Kuuga, which American president was in office when the atomic bomb was dropped on Hiroshima?"

Kuuga swore silently. He knew this. He totally knew it. He was in AP History for god's sake! Why did he not remember? He was supposed to know!

"This question is child's play! Give me a harder one!" Kuuga almost slapped himself. _A harder one?_

Misaki's smile grew broader, "As you wish," she looked him in the eye. Kuuga shuddered, he could see hell through those eyes.

"The Battle of Austerlitz took place during which war?"

Kuuga almost facepalmed. "The...uh...the...Cold War?" he said, more of a question than an answer. A couple of people snickered. He heard giggling too.

Misaki narrowed her eyes, "Kuuga, see me after class."

Kuuga groaned.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Why didn't the stupid bell ring before he answered _so stupidly_?

He'll just have to be late for practice.

* * *

 _3:35 pm_

Honoka picked up her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She yawned and got up from grading her student's papers. It was such hard work too. Spanish was not her first language, yet she was a natural. She loved speaking and showing off her amazing accent.

But it got boring. The grading tests part, at least.

She stretched her back lazily and walked to the biology lab to search for Erika. As she was walking in the hallway, she saw a huge crowd of girls.

Honoka, confused as ever, tapped one of her students on the shoulder. "Hey Asami, did something happen?"

Asami, a usually polite girl, glared right at Honoka. "You know, class is over. Now, if you want to catch a glimpse of him, battled your way in there! Hmph!" she said as she turned around and started pushing and shoving to the center.

"Him?" Honoka asked herself. "Who's _him?"_ she started scratching her head. Suddenly the squeals of girls got louder. Then everyone started running in different directions.

"Where did he go?"

"Dear lord, he was so hot."

"You telling me? He was gorgeous!"

"Now we have to find him."

"Of course! You search there and I'll head over there!"

And just like that, the crowd was gone. Honoka just stood there flabbergasted. What guy had made her sweetest student a ravishing monster? Shaking her head, she started walking to the lab.

"Excuse me. Are you teacher here?" a deep voice asked behind her. Honoka turned around to see a handsome blonde man in jeans and a jacket. He was tall and with his emerald eyes, looked quite perfect.

Honoka closed her wide-open jaw. "Yes, I'm a teacher here. Do..you..umm..need any help?" she said swallowing her saliva.

"Yes. Well, I'm supposed to meet a basketball coach. Do you know where she might be?"

Honoka smiled. He was meeting Misaki. Lucky girl. "Yes, she is in the gym right now. Basketball practice is in session. It will be directly to your left."

Takumi gave her a dazzling smile and Hokoka mentally cursed. The girls were right in everything they had said.

"Thank you. One more thing, what's the coach's name?" Takumi asked. Kuuga and Sakura had told him the day before, but he had forgotten. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself in the gym once he started negotiating for Kuuga and Sakura to leave the team. After all, their practice interfered with their work at the Corporation.

"Her name is Ayuzawa Misaki."

Takumi nodded and thanked her. Honoka nodded and walked away.

 _Ayuzawa. So that's where he had heard the name. Hmm..must be popular._

Takumi walked in the direction he was supposed to, and was about to open the door when someone bumped into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Walker! I was about to search for Kuuga and I didn't see…" Sakura trailed off as she looked dumbly at the man. "Boss?"

Takumi chuckled at the confused girl, "I told you guys I would come, did I not?"

Suddenly someone came jogging up to them.

"Sakura! Ms. Demon made me write a whole essay after… woah. Mr. Walker?" Kuuga said as he looked at his boss in jeans and jacket. He looked like a normal guy. Not at all like the scary billionaire that owned the Walker Corporation.

"Hey Kuuga. Where is your Coach?" Takumi said peering through the small gym door windows.

"Uh, she's right in there." Kuuga said. Swiftly taking a blushing Sakura's hand, he said, "We need to go to practice now," and dragged the girl in the gym.

Following suit, Takumi went in and upon hearing a familiar voice, stopped walking. He sucked in a breath, shocked. Standing in front of him, was a familiar silhouette.

Misaki was intently watching her team attempt half-court free throws. Everyone seemed to miss, much to her dismay.

"What is up with you guys? Can't anyone shoot a free throw at half court?"

Kuuga and Sakura piped up, "Coach, there's something we need to tell you."

"Not now guys. Please, if anyone is confident they can shoot a free throw from mid-court, please do so." Misaki said irritated.

 _Whoosh!_

"Is that good?" an attractive male voice said behind her.

Misaki whirled around and her eyes widened. Behind her, stood the same guy from yesterday night. He looked quite dazzling with his jeans and t-shirt underneath his jacket. He was smiling at her, and she blushed.

"What-wha-what are _you_ doing here?" she stuttered. Her heart was near her throat now.

Takumi smirked, "Hello Ayuzawa, _darling._ "

 **Ok, so Takumi has seen Misa once again…. We'll see how that goes. ;)**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


End file.
